This invention relates particularly to managing a virtual private network.
LANs (Local Area Networks), Intranets, and other private networks interconnect user computers, file servers, e-mail servers, databases, and other resources. Typically, organizations want to offer remote access to private network resources to traveling employees, employees working at home, and branch offices without compromising the security of the private network.
Virtual private networks (a.k.a. Extranets) securely stitch together remote private networks and remote computers using a public network such as the Internet as a communication medium. Each private network can connect to the public network via an extranet switch such as the Contivity(trademark) Extranet switch offered by Nortel(trademark) Networks. Extranet switches provide a variety of virtual private network functions such as network packet tunneling and authentication.
For configuring the functions provided by the switch, Contivity(trademark) switches offer a web-server and web-pages programmed to configure the different virtual private network functions in response to administrator interaction with the web-pages. By using a browser to navigate to each virtual private network switch, one after another, the administrator can configure the tunneling, authentication, packet filtering, and other functions provided by the switch. Management functions provided by the Contivity(trademark) switches are described in greater detail in the New Oak(trademark) Communications Extranet Access Switch Administrator""s Guide.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a method of managing a virtual private network includes providing a graphical user interface for displaying one or more virtual private network subscribers and one or more computers offering virtual private network functions. The graphical user interface is programmed to display tunnels associated with either the subscribers and/or the computers offering virtual private network functions based on user input.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. The computers offering virtual private network functions comprise extranet switches. The virtual private network functions can include tunneling and/or authentication. Displaying subscribers and computers may include displaying a hierarchical tree that includes the subscribers and the computers.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a graphical user interface for use in managing a virtual private network. The graphical user interface includes a display of virtual private network elements, the different elements being selectable by a user, a collection of palettes that provide virtual private network sub-elements associated with the virtual private network elements, and a collection of properties dialogs that collect information associated with virtual private network elements and/or sub-elements. The palette and/or properties dialog displayed being controlled by user selection of an element.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. The display of virtual private network elements can be a hierarchical tree. The hierarchical tree can display virtual private network sub-elements associated with displayed virtual private network elements. The virtual private network elements comprise subscribers and/or computers (e.g., extranet switches) offering virtual private network functions. The sub-elements can include SNMP properties and/or authentication techniques. The graphical user interface may permit an administrator to modify a virtual private network element listed in the hierarchical tree by dragging and dropping a virtual private network sub-element from a displayed palette.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a graphical user interface for use in managing a virtual private network. The graphical user interface includes a hierarchical tree that includes different extranet switches, the different extranet switches being selectable by a user, a collection of palettes that provide groupings of extranet switch attributes, and a collection of properties dialogs that collect information associated with the extranet switch attributes, the properties dialog and/or the platted being displayed can be controlled by user selection of an element.
Advantages may include one or more of the following. The graphical user interface enables an administrator to quickly view and/or modify attributes of the extranet switches in a virtual private network. The palette and properties dialogs provide administrators with an intuitive method for configuring different functions provided by the extranet switches. The graphical user interface also enables an administrator to view virtual private network information from different perspectives. For example, from a perspective of services provided to different subscribers or from a perspective of services provided by particular extranet switches.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent in view of the following description, including the figures, and the claims.